


After All, He Was Human

by fairyeyes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: He lived much longer than the average human, that much is to be true. At the end of the day, Jaskier is a human man. A beautiful one. A talented, and creative one. But he’s also a very annoying one. He knew what being a Witcher meant. He knew that it would be dangerous. He knew that he could view from the sidelines instead of being in the middle of it all - but even such a bright dandelion as himself stood out as live bait for these monsters and myths he always had to fight.And it frustrated him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 38





	After All, He Was Human

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called "Good Riddance" with Eurydice and Orpheus ([you can listen to the whole song here - with both solos and duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e05ClTDW9F4)) from the game Hades. I purposefully changed the lyrics around but it's better if you read this while listening to the video linked earlier! Please tell me what you think if you enjoyed it~!

Frustration was all he had as he slammed the goblet down on the bar which earned him a glare from the barmaid. He ignored her. He had more important things to worry about.

Maybe it’s because his precious dandelion nearly died again but after the nth time, he had to save him, he had to get Yennefer to help him - again. Geralt wished Jaskier understood why he would grow so frustrated.

He lived much longer than the average human, that much is to be true. At the end of the day, Jaskier is a human man. A beautiful one. A talented, and creative one. But he’s also a very annoying one. He knew what being a Witcher meant. He knew that it would be dangerous. He knew that he could view from the sidelines instead of being in the middle of it all - but even such a bright dandelion as himself stood out as live bait for these monsters and myths he always had to fight.

And it frustrated him.

_Atlas_  
_Can rest his weary bones_  
_The weight of the world_  
_All falls away_  
_In time_

At this point, surely, Jaskier knew how to survive and had somewhat of an idea on who to trust as years gone by but the fact remained - Jaskier was more mortal than Geralt. Whereas it was just him and Roach, at least he would place his precious friend at a safe enough distance to where she’ll always be. But Jaskier was a finicky sort.

“It’s for my music!” he said. “It’s to help you spread your stories!”

He gave him some time to blow off some steam and decided to maybe patch things up with the lute player. Maybe if they’d just have some make-up sex, things will be alright between them. He mulled and reflected the over the situation over multiple drinks - thanks to some convincing on Jaskier’s part that Geralt would be the one to save their town.

After he paid the barmaid the coin, he gathered his things and headed towards the room they rented out for the night.

As he made his way upstairs, he had a surprising thought of being stealth. He always did enjoy catching the artist by surprise whenever he wasn’t paying attention. He’d used to say how he used it to train his stealth in the battlefield - but did he fuck the monsters? No, but Jaskier never complained after Geralt also surprises him with kisses and maybe some tenderness.

However, as he went quietly into the door with hardly any sound from the fixture, he was surprised at the angry-sounding lyrics that escaped his dandelion’s lips:

“ _Goodbye_  
_To all the plans that we made_  
_No contracts_  
_I’m free to do as I may_ ”

His voice sounded raw, angry raw - not the raw he loved – and it was laced with a mournful melancholy that Geralt was surprised he kept in his heart. Then again, throughout the years, Geralt was the one who changed internally while Jaskier changed externally. He would eventually grow a pencil-thin mustache that grew only grew thickness with time. The bottom of his chin grew whiskers that he eventually liked the look of but instead of the once clean jaw-line he used to kiss, but now a ticklish tease. And eventually, he stopped caring about the length of his brown hair. At this point, it flowed a little past his ears.

Did he worry about this sort of thing?

Jaskier was the one who always said it was okay. Jaskier was the one who took it upon himself to calm the Witcher down with fears of mortality but maybe Jaskier did worry about that sort of thing after all.

After all, he is human.

After all, he was human.

_Farewell_  
_To all the earthly remains_  
_No burdens_  
_No further debts to be paid_

Geralt hated these feelings as it hit him in full force. He thought he was okay with the mortality of the two - either Geralt would gallantly perish in battle or he would watch Jaskier grow older and older until it was time to bury him. He had thought he accepted it but with the mournful lyrics, the melancholy tone, it forced Geralt to feel again instead of the bliss he had grown to adore.

Before he started to sing again, with more tears behind it, Geralt slammed the door open. Did it bother the other guests? Probably, if they could hear it past the noise down below. However, even with the sudden opening, Jaskier only toned down his lute. Only enough for him to let Geralt know that he knew he was there.

“What do you want, Witcher? Are you here to rub salt in my beautiful wounds?”

Geralt grunted in automatic response but he cleared his throat and faced the issue at hand.

“Jaskier, we need to talk.”

The bard got up and stopped playing his music, another sign of his maturity over time. He placed the lute down and looked at Geralt and then tried his best to avoid his gaze. He must’ve felt vulnerable when he realized the situation.

“We’ve had this talk so many times, Geralt. Just let me vent out, musically. Must we turn every vent song into a relationship changing conversation? I should write stories about our love affair when I’m old and grey.” He let out a bitter chuckle. “Well, only if you kick it first that is. If I die first, then I trust you to find another bard to romance.” His lips curled into a bitter sneer as he once again avoided Geralt’s eyes.

Geralt stayed quiet. However, his nostrils flared up as he found himself getting angry.

“You know why I’m bothering you. You’re acting like one of us is dying tomorrow.”

“We could! So long as you keep fighting these monsters and as long as I’m live bait!”

“I keep telling you that you don’t have to come with me. Do you think I enjoy seeing you in danger?”

“Well, in the bedroom, you’re very active and can act like a monster--”

“Jaskier. Be serious.”

“Fine, no you’re right. You’re right.”

He sat down on the floor by the bed and ran a hand through his long and older bangs as he let out a sigh. Thankfully, grey strands have either blended in or they haven’t shown up yet.

_Good riddance_  
_To all the thieves_  
_To all the fools that stifled me_  
_They’ve come and gone_  
_And passed me by_  
_Good riddance_  
_To all_

“I guess I’m starting to realize how _old_ I’m getting. How fragile I’m getting. We’ve been with each other for quite a while, though I’m sure you don’t need to be reminded of that, but … death scares me. And after that latest incident, it made me fearful. Really fearful… of losing you.”

Geralt took a seat next to him. He never let Jaskier leave his sight. He remained silent and let the bard continue.

“I had always known that human life is fragile in this world. Probably in any world. And I’m scared that when I’m gone, I won’t be with you. Or if you go first… how fragile were you? How could I, a fleshy pink human, survive after you?

“I’m scared… that I won’t be able to face the world without you. You have given me so much more than just coin. I love you, Geralt. And I’m scared.”

“Then wait for death to come if I die before you. As you say, you’re a fleshy, pink human. But I’m still human. A cursed one, probably, but a human nevertheless. Just because I live a little longer than you; it doesn’t mean I’m immortal, Jaskier.”

“If I die before you,” Geralt reached out and cupped Jaskier’s face as he looked deep into his deep brown eyes filled with age and experience and the memories they shared, “continue to tell my stories. Continue to share me with others in story and song. Until we see each other in the afterworld and even longer, you are my Jaskier. My dandelion.”

“God, why aren’t you a bard?” Jaskier said, heart and eyes relieved as jerked his head suddenly to kiss Geralt on the lips.

_No hunger_  
_No sleep except to dream_  
_Mild and warm_  
_Safe from all harm_  
_Calm_

**The End**


End file.
